halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill
Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure VII: Dial "E" for Excellent! was one of four shows that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights VIII. It was located in The Wild West Stage. Description Party on as those two most excellent time-travelling dudes, Bill and Ted, are back again in an ALL NEW adventure. It's an action packed laugh riot featuring the world's most awesome movie and TV stars. Now way... Way! Show The show starts with the DeLorean coming onto the stage, with T.J. Hooker hanging off the hood. He demands the drivers to get off of the car and Mulder and Scully from the X-FIles come out. The time traveling phone booth appears and Bill and Ted come out, saying they are there to see Saving Private Ryan on Ice at the Magic Kingdom. They are told that the attraction was closed by the new management. The new manager comes out and is revealed to be Jimmy and Tommy from GoodFellas. Bill sends the booth back in time for back up. Riggs and Murtaugh from Lethal Weapon and Zoro arrive. A gunfight ensues and Jimmy and Tommy run in the phone booth and travel through time. Bill calls back the booth and Jimmy and Tommy come out with more bad guys, including Wah Sing Ku from Lethal Weapon 4, Michael Myers from Halloween, and Juan Sánchez Villa-Lobos Ramírez from Highlander. Riggs and Murtaugh fight Wah Sing Ku and throw him in the phone booth but Tommy sneaks up behind them and hits them both on the head, while Jimmy throws them into the phone booth, sending them away with Wah Sing Ku. Meanwhile, Michael Myers chases Bill and Ted but is intercepted by Jamie Lee Curtis who sends him through a trap-door. Zoro and Ramirez then duel and Zoro falls down a well. Michael Myers reappears so Bill calls for backup and John Steed and Emma Peel from the British TV show, The Avengers. Emma Peel fights Michael Myers and John Steed fights Ramirez. Steed defeats him with his umbrella and goes to face Michael Myers with Emma Peel. They lead him up to the rooftop where Scully shoots him down. After the villains were defeated Bill and Ted invite their new friends from Colorado to party with them, which were the kids from South Park. The song and dance sequence begins with a square dance to the song "Kyle's Mom is a Stupid Bitch". The song is interrupted when Jimmy says this song is horrible and shoots Kenny. Bill and Ted bring in special guests, which were Rose and Jack from The Titanic. They then start playing a Titanic inspired version of Summer Nights from Grease. Following that song the older Rose seen in the movie comes on stage and performs a rap. Young Rose asks Old Rose what she did with the necklace. Old Rose says that she threw it overboard and Young Rose punches her in the jaw and knocks her out. Robbie Hart from the Wedding Singer comes out and sings "You Spin Me Right Around". "Hail to the Chief" starts playing as Bill Clinton enters the stage. He apologizes for his indiscretions with Monica Lewinsky and promises that nothing like that would ever happen again. Monica Lewinsky comes on stage while a rendition of "You're the One I Want" from Grease starts playing. Bill Clinton plays his saxophone and the stage explodes in a Grand Finale. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando shows Category:Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Category:Wild West Stage Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights VIII: Primal Scream